


Помощник

by Lubava21



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21
Summary: Станнис никак не мог поверить, что победил в выборах. Он и участвовать-то не собирался, но бастард Неда Старка его уговорил.AU, в котором после поражения на Черноводной Станнис отправился в Ночной Дозор.
Kudos: 4





	Помощник

Станнис никак не мог поверить, что победил в выборах. Он и участвовать-то не собирался, но бастард Неда Старка его уговорил.

«Вы ведь брат короля».

Брат, отметил Станнис, не король.

«Вы умеете управлять землями и людьми».

А еще благодаря его письму корона прислала войска для борьбы с одичалыми. Станнис подозревал, что братья отдали ему свои голоса именно поэтому, а вовсе не потому, что считали хорошим управленцем.

Джон Сноу, вернувшийся к обязанностям стюард, разложил перед Станнисом бумаги.

— Я не так долго помогал лорду Мормонту, — сказал он. — Однако стану для вас лучшим помощником.

Станнис смерил его подозрительным взглядом, стараясь понять, не издевается ли над ним мальчишка. Но, нет, тот был абсолютно искренен. Да и откуда ему знать мысли Станниса.

— Вряд ли у тебя получится, — буркнул он.

Джон Сноу посмотрел на него удивленно и растерянно.

«Никто не заменит мне моего... помощника, друга, десницу, — подумал Станнис. — Но его я вряд ли когда-нибудь увижу снова».

Станнис помнил, как был счастлив, узнав, что Давос жив. Помнил ту короткую встречу перед отправкой в Дозор и слова, которые казались правильными:

«Не вздумай идти за мной».

Он так до конца и не понял, рад был решению Давоса просить прощения у короля и остаться с семьей, или же предпочел бы, чтобы Давос бросил все и ушел вместе с ним. В любом случае уже ничего нельзя было исправить, и Станнис остался на Стене один.

— Не обращай внимания, — сказал он. — Просто делай свое дело.

Джон Сноу кивнул и принялся рассказывать о положении в Дозоре.


End file.
